


Survivors

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to the Colonial Fleet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icedteainthebag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/gifts).



> Timeline: N/A  
> Concrit: Welcome  
> A/N: From a prompt meme.  
> Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

River can really respect a woman who doesn't even blink when she's on the wrong end of River's gun. Her composure is impressive; hundreds have run screaming before River even unlimbered her weapon, so River's intrigued.

"Surely we have better things to do than this," the woman says coolly.

"You tell me," River says, holstering her gun.

"Why were you pointing a gun at me?" the woman asks, tossing her long red hair.

"Reflex," River says. "If it's any consolation, you showed yourself up well."

"I'm a survivor," the woman says with a small smile, and holds out her hand for a strong handshake. "Laura Roslin."

"River Song," River says back.

"And now on to better things," Laura suggests, raising an eyebrow and unbuttoning the top button of her blouse. River grins.

Laura gives as good as she gets, and what she gives is very good indeed. River fucks her up against the wall, shoving Laura back and back against the unyielding surface as Laura hooks her leg over River's hip, her head thrown back and her moans loud and throaty in River's ear. River fucks her until Laura cries out and then Laura turns the tables on her, her fingers deep in River's cunt as she takes River from behind. Her free hand is rough on River's tits and River's going to have marks all over her neck and shoulders, but she has no regrets as Laura's fingers stroke and twist and make River scream until she's hoarse and her ears are ringing.

"I pull a gun on you and you seduce me - that's really rather charming, you know," River tells Laura, both of them splayed all over the nearest horizontal surface in post-coital abandon.

Laura chuckles. "Power turns me on." She brushes her hair away from her face. "You?"

"End up in a new universe, you might as well explore the local population," River says with a shrug. "Not quite my usual archaeological expedition, mind you."

"If you have a mind to do any further exploration, may I suggest that we adjourn to my chambers," Laura says, rolling onto her stomach. "Much more comfortable, and I have some, hmm, relics that you might find very interesting. Specialized tools, you might call them."

"Oh, certainly," River says, very serious. "I think I'll need to see those as soon as possible. Extensive research might be necessary."

"Welcome to the Colonial Fleet," Laura says.

"I think I'm going to very much enjoy my stay," River assures her.


End file.
